I now pronounce you
by Harmony4Life1
Summary: What will happen when Hermione is forced to marry her worse enemy..Draco Malfoy? How will she tell her true love Harry that she is no longer able to be with him? What happens when she's cast with a love spell that makes her hate Harry? Can she say "I do?"**RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS!**


(**Disclaimer:J,K Rowling owns the characters,I own the plot.)**

**This is a Harry and Hermione love story!**

_**Hermione:**_

_'Your going to marry Draco sweetheart.'__*****_My mothers words floated in my head as I walked down the long corridor wiping my tears away with my sleeve. Draco tailed behind me looking down until he finally said my name,not my last name but my first which surprised me. I turned towards him with watery eyes and sighed.*

"What is it Draco?"

"Look I know your not so fond of me since first year and I apologize for that but I didn't put my parents up to this."

"Do you know..w-what this will d-do..to me?"*I stuttered out my words as more tears fell down my face.* "I-I'm dating Harry..I love him and n-now I have to..break up with him!"

*He sighed and ran his fingers through his pale white hair,he looked as if he was close to tears as well.*

"I know,your not the only one hurting here!"

"Oh please,I bet this is all an act,you pretending to care about Harry and I. You don't know h-how I'm feeling inside right now! Inside your probably smirking your ass off!"

"No I'm not! Your not the only one who cares about someone! I have a girlfriend to give up as well!"

*I stayed silent and watched as he began pacing back and forth in the hall. He punched the side of the wall and cursed making me jump.*

"This isn't happening! In a few days our parents are going to use that dumb spell on us to make us fall in love with each other and my parents will make you hate Harry while your parents will make me hate my girlfriend!"

"H-How many days?"*I asked him nervously.*

"They told me they're coming next week. They are going to take us to my manor and do it there while everyone is on that Hogsmeade trip."

*I slid down against the wall and sat down hugging my legs against my chest. I began to sob uncontrollably. I hate this! I refuse to break up with Harry over this,I could never bring myself to do it.*

"I guess the only thing I can say right now is spend as much time as you can with him."

*I looked up at him surprised and watched as he crouched down in front of me placing his hand on my shoulder.*

"W-Why are you being s-so nice to..me?"

"Because I don't want us to be enemies when this all happens. I'm sorry for all the foul things I've ever said to you,it wasn't right for me to say those things."

"I doubt you would be apologizing if we weren't forced to get married!You wouldn't take every foul name you've called me if we weren't in this situation!"

"Actually,I've always wanted to apologize but it was too late to do so,and it still is I know but I want things to be not as bad between us like before."

"I appreciate you apologizing but I still don't want to marry you,and I know you don't want to either. I want to talk to Harry about this Draco."

*He nodded in understanding and took my hands helping me to my feet.*

*Suddenly I heard footsteps and Harry and Ron turned the corner talking. They stopped and looked at us when they saw Draco and I,it probably didn't look good. Draco was still holding my hands and was only inches away from me,and I was still crying.*

"Get away from her Malfoy!"*Ron yelled at him and pulled out his wand,aiming it at him. Draco dropped my hands and stepped back as Harry came over to me.*

"Are you okay?"

*I nodded* "Ron stop it,we were just talking!"*Ron glanced at me then lowered his wand.*

"Look I need to go have a chat with my girlfriend."*Draco said coldly. He looked at me then walked off before I was about to say something to him.*

"Malfoy actually has a girlfriend?"*Ron let out a laugh and put his wand back in his pocket.*

"I know hard to believe,wonder who he's going to end up with."

"Whoever it is,isn't so lucky."*Ron began laughing again._ I'm going to end up with him though.*_

"RON SHUTUP!"*I yelled at him. He looked at me taken aback by my anger and I stormed off down the hallway and went outside. Tears filled my eyes making them sting as I tried to hold them back. I began to think back to the beginning of the day,I was so happy knowing I could see my parents today.*

_**Flashback:**_

_*****_I walked into the three broomsticks and saw my parents sitting at a table. I smiled and waved to them. I had gotten a note from my owl that I was supposed to meet them here and that they needed to talk to me. I noticed they weren't sitting alone,Lucius,Narcissa,and Draco Malfoy were sitting with them. I quickly took a seat next to my mother(who is a wizard)and my father(who isn't a wizard).

"Mum whats going on?"*I asked her with confusion.*

"Sweetheart we need to talk to you about something very important."*I looked across the table at Draco who glanced at me then looked down,he looked as if he were upset about something.*

"There comes a time where you have to take one for the family sweetie."*My dad told me,he didn't look happy but my mum did.*

"You know how our shop hit bankruptcy and we really need the money."*My mum referred to the shop they opened in Diagon Alley which lost money two months ago.*

"Im still lost,how does this concern the Malfoys?"*I asked politely.*

*My mother let out a sigh and paused for a moment thinking,after a few seconds she spoke.*

"Your going to marry Draco sweetheart."*She told me squeezing my hand. My jaw literally dropped then let out a nervous laugh.*

"Did I hear you correctly? It sounded like you said I'm going to marry Draco."

*Narcissa Malfoy nodded to me and I stood up shocked. Draco didn't have any reaction,I'm guessing they had already told him.*

"N-No!You can't just come and tell me who I'm going to marry!And I have a boyfriend!" *People were starting to stare at me,but I honestly could care less.*

"Honey sit down,people are starting to look."

"I don't care."*She took my hand and pulled me back to sit.*

"You see Hermione,Draco needs someone who can keep him grounded. Someone who is smart and knows right from wrong,we'd like to keep him on the right track."*Narcissa spoke and her husband nodding.*

"This isn't fair!"*Draco said angrily,finally speaking.* "I have a girlfriend as well and shes kept me on track this whole time!"

"Shut it Draco!"*His father hissed at him with cold eyes.*

"You need to break up with Harry dear. Once you marry Draco we can inherit so much money and he will have a wife to keep him away from trouble."

"He doesnt love me,I dont love him! I mean cmon! He would never fall in love with a mudblood like me,you all are pureblood not me!"*I told them trying to get them to change their minds. My mother gasped for hearing the word leave my mouth.*

"Since we know you both obviously don't like each other we decided to cast a spell on you making you both be happy with one another,we won't do it now of course."

"NO!BUT THAT SPELL WILL MAKE ME HATE HARRY!"

"Shh!Hermione you need to forget about that boy!He's only a crush,you'll get over him eventually,well once we do the spell actually."

"No! I won't do it!And Harry isn't just a crush to me mum I really care about him! I'm all hes got,do you know how he would feel if I left him?"

"Nonsense you were raised to do as you were told and that is exactly what you will do!

"You don't have any control over me or whoever I marry,its my decision not yours!"*I spat back at her.*

"Your still 17 which gives us the right to tell you what to do!Before you even turn 18 you'll be under the spell."

"I HATE YOU!"*I stormed out of the bar and let tears escape my eyes as I ran back to Hogwarts.*

-End-

"Hermione whats wrong?"*I recognized the voice as Harrys and felt him touch my arm gently.*

"H-Harry I'm so frightened!"*I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his chest. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him passionately.*

"What was that for?"*He asked with a smile appearing on his face.*

"I love you,don't you ever forget that."*I told him and pecked him on the lips again.*

"I love you too. But whats going on?"

"N-Nothing."*I lied and looked down. I wasn't going to tell him until the very last day I had with him.*

"I can tell when your lying 'Mione. Now what was that all about back there?"

"I'll tell you soon,I just want to be with you."

*He nodded and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed silent for a few minutes until I spoke.*

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can parents force you to marry someone?"

*He pulled back to look at my face.* "What do you mean?"

"Do parents have the right to decide who someone will marry?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"No reason,I overheard someone talking about that. I don't know why it popped up in my mind."*I gave him a forced smile,but inside I felt like screaming.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this episode,there will be more to come. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism can always be said in a nice way!(:**_

_**-Harmony4Life1**_


End file.
